Lifeguard
by pinkpower
Summary: “If you live through this—and we both know you will—will you marry me?” JacobxRenesmee oneshot. Told from Nessie's point of view. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. . .**

**Because if it did, Jacob and Nessie would have an epic love story of a spin-off by now. **

On the soft spring's day when the sunrays could warm the skin of even the coldest vampire, a fun time down at the beach was the best remedy for boredom. It was rainy a lot in Forks, and it was a rare case when the weather was at its absolute best for a nice swim in La Push's normally freezing waters. To a non-sparkling vampire half breed like me, that was my favorite time to spend with my family—werewolves and vampires alike.

Daddy would drive us down to the beach every so often when the weather was good, especially a new bond had been created between the Cullen clan and the werewolves after the Volturi came. Though, I wasn't naïve enough to believe that everyone was friends with each other, but tolerance went around like peanuts at a baseball game—that was good enough for me. Either way, it meant that I could hang out with my best friend, Jacob Black, and his friends at La Push.

The only person, on the other hand, who really expressed their annoyance with us being on werewolf being on werewolf territory was Leah Clearwater. She always complained about the scent about rotting flesh that could twinkle in the sun (but Aunt Rosie would always counter Leah with, "Believe me, dirty, wet dog isn't much better). I, however, was the only Cullen—or vampire for that matter—she actually enjoyed being around.

Jacob would always pretend to be a stern-as-can-be lifeguard, (complete with a shiny, silver whistle) standing on the shore with Seth, Quil, and Embry, while I splashed around with little Claire. She was four and I was one; although, I looked more like I was six. I giggled along with her, sneaking glance at Jake's secret smile he invented just for me. Momma and Daddy would watch my fun with warm grins on their faces as Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em (or Emma, as I liked to tease), and Aunt Alice played volleyball with Sam, Jared, and Leah; Rosalie sat in the sun, preferring to pretend she could catch a tan.

Good times, good times.

But the day would only get better when Jacob would lift the whistle to his lips and blow.

"Hey Nessie! Wanna drown?" He shouted using his hands like a megaphone, his copper skin glistening shamelessly with sun block in the light, showing off those muscles.

I may have been young enough not to think of Jacob as being anything other than my best friend at the time, but still knowledgeable enough to realizing he was more definitely a sight to marvel at (or at least according to the stares he received from random girls). Yep, my Jacob looked like something straight out of a Disney movie—not that I would have dared to say that to him.

I responded with an eager nod and replied, "You betcha!"

Then, I would swim out further out in the ocean and dive under, holding my breath. In less than thirteen seconds, Jacob would make his appearance as my noble rescuer, wrap my arms around his neck, and bring me up to the surface again.

"Okay, kiddo, let's make it look good," Jacob whispered in my ear as I pretended to be unconscious in his arms.

"Oh, say it isn't so!" Seth clasped his hands together in an overdramatic motion and got down to his knees, shouting towards the sky. "Save Nessie!"

I know. He sucks at acting.

"Save my precious baby angle!" Momma mock pleaded while Daddy tried not to burst out in laughter.

At last, Jacob would lay me on a soft towel. He hovered over me, his shadow casting over me, so that I would have to be directly in the sun's light. I let out low chortles when he would begin planting light kisses on my cheeks, temples, and forehead that always tickled my skin.

I choked out a fragile, little cough that signified that I was going to be okay after nearly "drowning."

"My Jacob," I inaudibly said, looking up at him with affection that I sometimes couldn't help but be overwhelmed by.

Jacob grinned. "You really had me going there for a minute, Nessie," he whispered back sarcastically in his Jacob-ey way.

I shook my head at him, but kept the smile on my face wide and loving. "You're so silly, Jacob."

Jacob kissed the top of my nose. "Like you wouldn't believe, kiddo."

As the years passed, Jacob and I played our game less and less as I became much too old to not want something more out of those little kisses—as in I wanted to make out with him on the spot, not caring who was watching. But since Daddy didn't want to see that, he made a new rule that I couldn't play that game. He said, "Jacob and you playing a game that could lead to more-than-innocent kiss will shoot straight to his nether regions and traumatize me."

You probably could have guessed it by now, but Jacob and I have become a couple since that time of playing Lifeguard on the beach. I am now a full grown half human, half vampire at last. It was sort of inevitable that I fall in love with someone as great as Jacob Black.

Today, we made the decision that a nice, long stroll on La Push Beach was needed after a tiring week of Daddy's reaction to. . . Actually, I'm not so certain what he was so upset about this time. Usually, he rants about Jacob and I being too intimate with each other—I thought that was unfair, since we hardly touched when people were around, and that was most of the time—but lately, Daddy had become quiet, not looking at me, and whispering, "It's too soon. How can we possibly deal with this," to Momma. (I'm thirteen years-old in human years with the same mental capacity of Grandpa Carlisle thank you very much, and have been with Jacob since I was seven.)

Hand in hand with my soul mate, I enjoyed the feeling of wet sand being squished between my bare toes. Beneath the tangerine-painted sky, I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to have Jacob—my Jacob—imprint on me of all the girls in the world. I owed a lot fate for bringing us together. Not as many could be as fortunate as I am to find the counterpart to their soul. But I'll admit, I questioned the whole imprinting thing at first, and wondering if this—us—well, if it was what Jacob really wanted. And time and time again, he would hold me close to him and say, "If destiny did choose you for me, then it did okay. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the best person there is, flaws and all. I mean it."

Just thinking of all those times made my heart flutter.

The only thing that was really bothering was the fact that Jacob had chosen to stay quite throughout our entire date, which wasn't at all like him. Normally, we talked and talked about a lot of different things. It frightened me to say in the least.

"Jacob, is something wrong? You seem troubled today?" I questioned, gently squeezing his hand.

His head snapped to look at me, probably dismayed that I had finally decided to break the silence. Jacob made an effort to put on a little smile. Maybe, I thought, Jake was nervous about something.

"No, I'm just thinking about some things."

"Good thoughts I hope." I replied, returning the smile.

He winked. "Of course they're good. They're about you."

I could have squealed at his compliment like a schoolgirl meeting her favorite male celebrity, but didn't. Instead, I released his hand, and watched as the sun set. Then suddenly, a thought popped into my head. Maybe it would be enough to snap Jacob out his funk.

"Hey, Jacob!" I accidently squeaked, looking at him over my shoulder. "Let's drown!"

"Are you kidding me? Alice would roast me alive if I honestly let you ruin yet another outfit." Jacob argued, folding his arms over his chest. (Speaking of which, I had questioned why I was wearing a red cocktail dress while Jacob was in dress pants and a fancy shirt.) "Besides, are you a little too old to want to play Lifeguard, Nessie?"

"Probably, but aren't you a little too old for me, period?" I countered sharply with a wink.

"Little pain in my ass," the werewolf grumbled.

"Oh, stop making such a fuss already!" I kicked water at him and ran into the ocean with Jacob not all that far behind.

"You're in for it now!" He exclaimed, laughing when I dove underwater.

And like all those times before, my Jacob had saved me from drowning, but this time we didn't have an audience and he whispered something much different.

"If you live through this—and we both know you will—will you marry me?"

With my eyes widening in astonishment as Jake laid me on the sand, I stared up into his brown eyes, searching for any sign of humor. I really wanted his inquiry to be a serious one.

"Are you serious?" I finally allowed my lungs some much needed oxygen, not even aware that I had been holding my breath before.

"Yeah. I mean, I had it all planned out, but you know me, nothing ever really goes according to plan." Well, of course I knew that. He wanted Momma to drop Daddy like a hot potato; he wanted to throw me out of window, but then he ended up imprinting on me. Jacob smiled sheepishly, knowing that I had caught on to his reference. "Well? Will you?"

I wrapped a hand behind his neck and brought our lips together in all my desperation for him. My lips parted eagerly for Jacob's adventurous, yet gentle, tongue, sending sensational shivers down my spine. It was hard to ignore the ache in my heart for my Jacob's powerful kiss that always made the universe and all its wonders spin out of control. It was enough to make me want to burst with happiness and excitement. Luckily for me, I had a father that could read minds, so I knew for certain that Jacob felt exactly the same way if his actions weren't enough to reassure me, but usually they were.

After about a minute or two, our mouths separated in sorrow if only for the need to breathe. Jacob brushed back a strand of my bronze hair behind my ear as we locked our eyes together.

"Yes, Jacob Black. Yes, I would love to be your wife." My eyes moistened with joyous tears, doing that best I could to contain the feeling of this pure love I felt in my very soul for Jacob's.

"Nessie, the day you came into my life was the best day of my life." Jacob said as I sat up. (Gee, he really should thank Momma and Daddy.)

"So far?" I inquired cheekily.

He nodded, a big grin spreading across his expression. "You fracture me."

"Yeah? Well, you drown me."

In other words, Jacob and I are forever devoted to one another—not necessarily bound together by the sweet chains of fate, but by—dare I say it?—eternal love. Jacob's love was my bright, sunny spring and my unsteady, crashing ocean. I was made to love him.


End file.
